


Afterward

by i_luv_obiwan91



Series: Steve & Lizzie [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Affection, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First time seeing Steve after serum, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, What to do now, disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_luv_obiwan91/pseuds/i_luv_obiwan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling was different now that her body fit properly against him, but any strangeness left him with the familiarity of Lizzie’s fingers combing through his hair.</p><p>Post-Serum!Steve reunited with Elizabeth after procedure and all the excitement following. Just a short one to show her reaction to the circumstance, sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterward

Steve couldn’t help his relief when Elizabeth reacted calmly to seeing him post-serum. She obviously noticed but, to her credit, didn’t overreact to find him a few inches _taller_ than her now, and a few potato sacks heavier than the man she had seen last. In fact, she hardly glanced at his stature except to change how she reached to embrace him, putting her arms around his neck and lifting to the balls of her feet to do so.

He’d told her on the phone about the attack, about Dr. Erskine’s murder, and Elizabeth understood her man’s need for comfort and support in grief. Even before all this strength, she knew her Steve would have held himself responsible for the good doctor’s death. “I’m so sorry, Steve.” Voice soft by his ear, Lizzie spoke simply, knowing excess of words weren’t needed right now. With hands on either side of a strong jaw, she kissed him gently before settling against what was now a broad chest.

“He would’ve loved you.” Steve held her close for a while, curling around his girl and bending his head to her hair instead of leaning up to smell her soap. The feeling was different now that her body fit properly against him, but any strangeness left him with the familiarity of Lizzie’s fingers combing through his hair.

The woman heaved a bit of reluctance out in her sigh and pulled away to see his face, bracing herself for the answer to her question. “So, when do they fly you out to Europe?”

His mouth set in a firm, frustrated line in response. It was a look _her_ Steve would have, but now it seemed to finally carry the weight she always interpreted from his stern moods. “I’m not going anywhere.” He wasn’t happy.

Elizabeth blinked. “What? Wasn’t that the whole point of choosing you?” As much as she worried for him, she’d always supported Steve’s desires to enlist and join in the fight for his country. This didn’t make any sense.

“The serum that made me this way was lost. They’ve taken blood samples to try and recreate it, but… I’m the first and probably the last. They don’t want to risk it.” He was staring out over her head, not making eye contact when she looked up at him. He was disappointed, and angry, and grieving. Steve was finally equipped to help, to give himself to the cause and fight injustice, meanwhile injustice on the home front was keeping his hands tied.

“Steve, look at me.” Elizabeth mirrored her arms around his waist the same way his held her, scratching at his sides a little trying to get his attention.

Shaking his head, Steve just lowered his gaze and growled a little like he always did when he didn’t want to be cheered up. “Lizzie—“

“ _Look_ at me.” Her words were firm now, more like an order, and he obeyed at last. Lizzie just held his eyes for a moment before tightening her arms around him. “You’re going to do good, Steve Rogers. You already have, and you’ll only do more. Something will come up, it’ll work out.” He didn’t smile, but leaned down to kiss his girl, anyway.

 

Sitting down in a much smaller apartment for dinner that evening, Steve and Lizzie were startled to hear a knock at her door. Steve opened it to find a man in an expensive suit with fedora held to his chest. He put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and smiled. “Son, I think we’ve got a way for you to serve your country.”


End file.
